TAW chapter 1- Off to a new land!
Last Chapter None. Actual Chapter Note: Please get yourself familiar with both the Naruto and Dragon Ball universe to understand the story better. “Shenron, Bring any warrior who is able to help in this situation, even if from another universe. Please! That is what I ask you for, Shenron!” pleaded Sebaster before collapsing, phasing out of his current form. ”Your wish has been granted.” Naruto had been thinking everything was going to be great, now that peace had returned to the ninja world. Not without casualties, though… “Jiraiya…Neji…Gaara…I could’ve protected them,” Naruto pondered while weeping.” I should’ve protected them. But if I can’t…then I’ll protect everyone else! Including the new Gaara!” That lightened his mood a bit, despite the difficulties of cleaning his face. Dang…losing an arm isn’t a pleasing experience. Not like he could show empathy, since Naruto was out cold at the time but still it was hard. So it seemed remarkable that he still managed to have a son, perform Rasengans and live a normal life. He wondered how Sasuke was doing suddenly. Naruto took notice of Boruto skipping merrily by, causing all the more grief commoners with his childish pranks. Reminded Naruto of himself Naruto was about to check on him before a bright light enveloped the surrounding area, then beyond, then presumably everything. “What the heck is going on?” For a second there, Naruto assumed the Ten-Tails somehow revived and killed him right there and then. “Arise, young warrior. Excuse me, I thought I told you to rise. COULD…YOU…PLEASE…RISE?” “Whoa!” exclaimed Naruto, but not from the sound (surprisingly!). From the sight. What stood before him was probably the weirdest Tailed Beast Naruto had ever laid eyes on. Come to think of it, that… thing was the wackiest thing EVER in general. His head consisted of hollow, blood-red eyes, grass-green colored scaly skin (yuck), a long snout armed with presumably sharp teeth and lots of Dragon-devil style green hair. In short, it was a green dragon’s head. “My name is Shenron. I am an eternal dragon who grants wishes and lives under the earth’s core.” Problems with this: (a) dragons don’t talk (b) wishes? © lives under the earth’s core. Uh-huh. (d)He is definitely not a tailed Beast. I’m 99% sure of that. That’s all. But for heaven’s sake, I’ll try to act “natural”, so to speak. “Okay. We’ve got that dow-“ “Somebody has summoned you from another world. So cut the small talk. Who are you?” Sheesh. He’d fit in well in a play called” Animals with Attitude!” Oh well. Maybe if I present him with the information, Shenron could let me go. That’s a GREAT idea (Not really)! “My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato. Jinchuruki of the Ten-Tails. Keeper of-“ “Enough!” scolded the dragon, clearly in a rush. ”Come forth, Naruto.” He was gone. And everything went pure white. I thought “Well. I got killed by a temperamental Dragon. On to the Afterlife!” Nope. Too easy. His world- or whatever world the current location even was- flashed back into existence and Naruto got a fully scenic view which he couldn’t comprehend. All around him were skyscrapers and flying cars, yet their seemed to be a multitude of other creatures amongst the earthlings, even dinosaurs. He couldn’t feel any chakra- that was REALLY strange- but he could feel energy, little and unique that Naruto could guess was at least similar to chakra. He wondered if any ninja were around. Perhaps other strong warriors, such as Sakura and Sasuke, had been brought along separately. Or maybe this was a dream and he would wake up any moment from now. However, he got the feeling that was a total lie- and he knew it. Naruto decided to explore the place a little. Sure, it was nice but he kept receiving funny looks and terrified faces, something that made him ponder how life was in this world. He was about to say,” This isn’t so bad!” when he felt a powerful energy presence coming closer- at a stupendous speed! Naruto didn’t get far before he got caught in a powerful chi wave. The city was utterly annihilated right before his eyes and he was a lot less damaged than he thought. Still, he was surprised. People in this universe were far stronger than he expected. With a start, Naruto realized he transformed to Kurama Link mode. He quickly phased out. Only now was he noticing he was in his teenage years again somehow- is it the magic of the dragon? He noticed in the corner of his pupil there stood a human body with an energy level much higher than others. He looked on the verge of death and his orange Gi was in tatters. Blood was running down his cheeks and he just managed to stand up before being shot with a much slimmer but longer red beam from a much, much bigger energy source. Naruto blinked. The human was gone. He could practically FEEL his charred remains. It was such a terrifying scene to witness, to see someone dissolve in a flash right before your eyes, it’s horrible. He had a sinking suspicion he would meet Jiraiya soon. Next Chapter Coming Soon! Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Universe